Dancing Desires
by FF-Girl
Summary: Orihime is taking dancing lessons for the school's talenshow. Ichigo sees her practice one day, since then he can't stop thinking about her. What happens when Orihime invites him in to her appartment one evening?


Orihime is taking dancing lessons. Ichigo happens to see her dance, and since then he can't think about anything else but her. What happens when he Orihime invites him in to her apartment?

"And, five, six, seven, eight!" Minawa-sensei clapped her hands to the beat while she watched Orihime spin around in her red salsa dress on the floor. "Okay, stop!" Orihime stopped and turned to look at Minawa-sensei. "Good! You're starting to get the hang of it." Minawa-sensei smiled widely at the orange haired girl. "That's great!" Orihime beamed of happiness. She was so happy that she had succsseded in doing the hardest turn in the whole number. Or, well, at least she was getting better. "You can go home now. We've been here almost two hours! I'll see you tomorrow." Orihime nodded. "Nn, Bye!"

Orihime had been dance lessons for the past 2 weeks. The school was going to have a talent show. One group of contestants from each class.

Flashback~

"_So, any ideas? Yes, Ogawa-san?" "We could have a school play!" Chizuru's eyes lit up. "Yes! Orihime could play the princess and I could play the naughty prin-" BAM! Tatsuki, who was sitting next to her, had hit her with a book. "Hell no!" Tatsuki glared at the girl next to her, who was now lowering her head onto the desk in pain. "What did you do that for?" Everybody else we're staring at them in amusement. Orihime, Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu we're sweat dropping. "Quiet!" Ochi-sensei roared. "We can't do a school play, it will take too long." "Then...how about dancing?" Ichigo suggested. Everybody turned around to look at him in suprise. "What?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows. " That's actually not such a bad idea. Okay, so who will do the preformance?" Ochi-sensei looked around the classroom. "Let Tatsuki-chan do it!" Chizuru blurted out. She had ment it as a payback for the hit. "Not a chance in hell!" Tatsuki glared at Chizuru. "Okay, here's how we solve this: everybody writes their name on a note and puts it in this jar." She held up a glassjar that had been on the desk. Everybody were handed a note to write their name on and after a while Ochi-sensei collected all the notes and put them in the jar. "And the lucky on iiis..." She put her hand into the jar and pulled out a white note."...Orihime Inoue."_

The school had hired a dance teacher, Minawa-sensei. And she had been practising for 2 weeks every day after school. At first it had been really hard to dance in those high heels, but after a while she had gotten used to them. The steps weren't that hard anymore either. She was standing in front of her apartment now. She pulled out her keys from the bag and opened the door. She threw herself on the couch. She felt how sore her heels were. She hadn't noticed it up untill now. She sighed. Her thoughts wandered to a orange haired boy. Ichigo Kurosaki. She imagined him holding her and caressing her cheeks. It felt so relaxing...

Orihime woke up to a banging sound. 'I must have fallen asleep...', she thought. The banging continued. Suddenly she heard Tatsuki's voice. " Orihime! Hello? Are you there? We're going to be late for school!" She suddenly realised the situation and stumbled to the door and opened it. "Hey! Come on, we gotta go!" Tatsuki gestured towards the road. "Sorry, i must have fallen asleep last night when i-" "We have 10 minutes to get to school! Which means: grab your shit and let's go!" "But, but-" "No buts!" Tatsuki grabbed Orihime's bag and dragged her out of the apartment. Tatsuki let go of her hand after a while. Orihime tried to work through the knots in her hair. She hadn't even had time to brush her hair. They had to run the last few meters.

"Whew! We made it." Tatsuki managed to utter between the panting. Orihime took her seat and waited for the school day to end. As soon as the bell rang, she packed all her books into her bag and went to the school's gymnasium. She changed into her red salsa dress and to her golden high heels. After that she quickly put her hair up in a ponytail. " Hi, Inoue-san!" Orihime turned around to see Minawa-sensei enter the gymnasium. She put down the stereo she was carrying and turned around to face Orihime. "Hi!". "Okay, since we've gone through all the steps, I thought that we would work on the whole performance today and see what you might have problems with. Okay?" Orihime was quite unsure that she was that she was ready for this. "Are you sure? I just don't know if I'm ready for this." Minawa-sensei smiled. "I know you're ready for this." "Okay." She smiled nervously.

Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad were walking to the exit of the school. "Hey, Mizuiro, can I come over today?" Keigo looked at Mizuiro with puppy eyes. Mizuiro, who was busy texting with his phone, didn't even glance at Keigo. "Sorry, Asano, I have a date." "Why so formal? I've told you to call me Keigo!" "Hai, hai.." Mizuiro mumbled. "Ichigo, what about you? Are you free today?" Keigo begging with his puppy eyes, but to no avail. "I've gotta study. We've got that test on Friday, remember?" Keigo glared at him. "Nerd." "Stop be-" He didn't finish the sentence. They could hear music coming from the gymnasium, a few meters away from them. The door was open. Keigo tiptoed over to the door first. Chad and Keigo followed after him to look what was going on. Ichigo sighed and followed after. His breath caught in his throat, when he saw Orihime in a short, red dress, spinning around and moving her body to the Spanish music. He actually found it quite sexy. He blushed. Chad was just looking and Mizuiro was whisleing in awe. Well, Keigo drooled and had heart shaped eyes at the moment. She arched her back, bent one of her legs and lifted it. The music slowed down a little and she took steps that made her ass sway bit. Ichigo couldn't tare his eyes from her. As if this wasn't enough, she was now laying with her back down on the floor, arching her back with one leg in the air and the other leg bent, slowly gliding on the side of the straight leg. This made her skirt slide down, and Ichigo could almost tell what color her panties were. He wanted to lie down on top of her and kiss her. The music stopped. Ichigo felt dizzy. Orihime stood up, dusted off her dress and looked up, only to see four men staring at her, including Ichigo. She blushed. Minawa-sensei must have forgotten to close the door. "Good! Very good! But I do have a few things to point out, but we'll take that next time." Orihime who was still blushing, nodded. "You've done so well today, so I think you deserve to go home now. Oh, and tomorrow I'll be on a quick business trip, so I can't be here tomorrow. But I'll see you on Friday afternoon. Orihime nodded. "Okay. Bye." She looked at the door. They had apparently left. She changed back into her school uniform and started walking home. She couldn't help thinking about that look that Ichigo had given her. His eyes had been dark, mysterious, almost… lust filled. She blushed. 'No, no, no…I don't think he would feel that way for me. Right?' she thought. She grabbed her keys, but then she remembered that she hadn't locked the door when she left for school with Tatsuki. "How careless of me!". She opened the door, put the bag down on the floor and went to change clothes. After that she went to the kitchen to make some dinner.

Ichigo were walking down the street. He had just been to the convenience store to buy some meat and milk. It was nice, warm evening. The sunset seemed redder than usual. That thought instantly brought Ichigo's thoughts to the red dress that Orihime had worn. She had been so beautiful. And that smile she had had on her face as she danced to the music. Before he had only thought of her as a friend, a sweet girl who had a really wild imagination and weird taste for food. This was the first time he had ever thought of her as sexy. He shook his head. 'I shouldn't be thinking that.'. Suddenly he felt a very familiar reiatsu. Orihime's reiatsu. And that really wasn't so strange, since he was standing outside her house. He was just about to keep on going, when he heard a door open. He looked up. Orihime was taking out the garbage.

After the dinner, she decided to take out the garbage. A foul stench had been coming from under the kitchen sink, and she figured it was time to take the garbage out. She opened the door and walked down the stairs. When she had come to the garbage bin she looked up, only to see Ichigo standing on the street looking at her. "Hi, Inoue." He smiled awkwardly. She just stared for a while. The orange light from the sunset, made him look even more handsome than she remembered. She shook her head violently. "Hi, Kurosaki-kun." She smiled. "I was going home from the convenience store and I happened to pass through here." She smiled wider. "Um, do you want to come in?" She really wondered where this new found courage came from. He smiled. "Yeah." She tossed the garbage into the garbage bin and gestured for Ichigo to follow her. She took off her shoes. "Would you like something to drink?" He looked while he was taking off his shoes and nodded. "Yes, thanks." "Okay, so what you do want? Juice, Water, Tea, Milk?" "Juice, if it's not too much to ask." She smiled widely. "Not at all. Make yourself at home." She went into the kitchen while he sat down on the couch. After a while Orihime came and sat down next to Ichigo and gave him one of the glasses filled with the red juice. "Thanks." He took the glass and took a sip. "Blood orange?" Ichigo looked at her in surprise. "Yes, it's my favorite." She put down her glass on the table. "You're a really good dancer." Now it was her turn to look at him in surprise. He looked into her eyes. She blushed. She was about to protest, but the words were locked in her throat; all she could do was to stare in those amber eyes. They were coming closer and closer to each other. Their noses touched. Orihime thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Just as they were about to kiss, Ichigo's phone rang. "Um, it's my dad. I've probably gotta take this. Sorry." He reached for the phone that was hidden in his pocket and flipped it open. "What is it?" "_You've been gone for more than an hour. Where are you?_" He could hear that his father was annoyed. "I'm at Inoue's place. I'll be home a little late." As soon as he had said that, he regretted it. "_Oh my! So you do have a girlfriend! I knew it! Son, do you have the condom that I gave you fo-_" Ichigo's vein popped. " No dad! I threw it away! And we're just friends, bastard!" Ichigo hang up. Orihime were looking at him in amusement. "Damn, I hate him." Orihime giggled. "Oh, come on. He isn't that bad." He was going to protest, but he just smiled at the beautiful girl next to him laughing. It was an awkward silence, for what seemed like forever. She realized now, that if she didn't take the initiative to actually make something happen between her and Ichigo, nothing would ever happen. She suddenly stood up and went over to the stereo and put on some music. She then went to stand in front of Ichigo and reached out her hand. He looked up at her. "You mean…to dance?" She nodded. "I can't dance." She smiled. "I'll teach you. Come on." He smiled nervously. "Okay." He took her hand and she taught him the basic salsa steps.

He put his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. At first they just gently danced the basic steps. But soon Ichigo became bolder, and he pulled them chest to chest. Orihime felt dizzy, being so close to the man she loved. He looked into her eyes with so much intensity, that her knees started to buckle. He put one hand on the back of her head and one hand just above her ass and bent her backwards and up again. They were now nose to nose. He felt how her breath tickled his lips. He licked his lips. The feeling of his tongue accidentally brushing against her lips, his strong chest up against her and his strong arms holding her tight, was too much for her. She couldn't hold back anymore. She kissed him hard and passionately. He moaned as he felt her sweet lips pushing against his so fiercely. He licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth for him. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He laid her down on the couch and kissed and licked her neck. She moaned loudly. "Mmm, Ichigo!" His hands went under her top and up to her breasts to fondle them. He was rewarded with more pleasurable sounds from her. He reached up to take off his shirt and gestured for her to do the same. He licked his way to the breasts and started nibbling on her nipples through the lacy, purple fabric. She buried her hands in his hair and moaned louder and louder. Pulses of electricity went through her body every time he bit down on the nipple. He smirked. His tongue snaked its way between the skin and the bra and flicked her nipples fast. Her head threw back in pleasure. While he was torturing her he reached for the clasp in the back and took the bra off. He continued licking her nipples. He was so addicted to the sounds she made and how the nipples felt against his tongue. He kissed his way down to the hem of the skirt. He slid down the skirt and her lacy purple panties were revealed. He slid his fingers across the wet fabric. Orihime gasped. He slowly licked his lips. He lifted her ass upwards so that her legs were on the shoulders. She blushed at how close Ichigo was to her most private part. "Ichigo, you don't have to- Mmmmmh!" She reached up to hold his head in place. He hadn't even taken off her panties yet, and she was already moaning this loudly. He flicked his tongue against the fabric and she gasped and shuddered. He took off her panties and her wet folds were now visible. They made his mouth water. He looked up at her. She was blushing and her eyes were filled with pleasure. She was so gorgeous. "Is something wrong?" "No, not at all… you're just so gorgeous. You really take my breath away…" She smiled shyly. But that smile disappeared as he started licking her again. "Ooh, don't stop…" He had no intention of stopping either. He smirked at the way he could make her feel. He inserted a finger while he sucked on her clit and flicked it. "Faster…" He pumped the digit in and out of her faster. He moaned while he sucked her clit, causing small vibrations. She had never felt so good before. She felt how he pumped faster and faster and flicked her clit faster. She felt how her walls started to squeeze his fingers tighter. She moaned uncontrollably and her body started to shake. Her legs hugged his neck tightly. "Ah, ah! Ooh! Ichigo!" Her breathing started to slow down and her body went limp. He crawled up to meet her lips in a tender kiss. It hit her now, that Ichigo still had his jeans on. She flipped him around, so she was on top. Before he got to say anything she kissed him passionately. She kissed his neck and nibbled on his earlobe. He moaned. She went down to kiss his chest. Muscle by muscle. He groaned at feeling of her wet lips kissing his chest. She undid the button, opened the zipper, and slid the jeans off. His tented white boxers were revealed. She stroked his member through the boxers. She was rewarded with a groan. She bent down and nibbled on it through the boxers. He grabbed a handful of her hair to keep her in place. "More...please…" She gave him a mischievous smile, that turned him on so terribly much. She slid his boxers off. She licked the tip of his member. Then she sucked on the head and was rewarded with a low groan. She sucked harder and bobbed her head up and down. He bucked his hips and moaned loudly. "Aaah! You make me feel like my body's on fire!" She blushed hard. She surprised him by taking in his whole member and moaning. He made the sexiest sound she had ever heard; a low, throaty, animalistic growl. She kissed the tip and kissed her way up to his mouth. "You make really sexy sounds, you know that?" He growled a bit, to tease her. He hadn't expected her to fall limp on top of him and kiss him so passionately after hearing that sound. He flipped her around, so he was on top. "Um do you have any, protection?" "Yes, I take birth control-pills." He stared at her. She giggled. "My period is really rough, so I take the pills to stop most of the bleeding." "Oh, okay." He kissed her lovingly. He entered her slowly. They both moaned from the tightness. It didn't take long before he broke the barrier. He slowly pumped in and out of her. He buried his face in her neck. She gasped and moaned at the way it felt to have him so deep inside of her. His eyes rolled back. The pleasure was almost too much for him. He picked up the pace. Orihime threw her head back in pleasure. "Oh, it feels so…good!" She buried her nails in his back. The pain turned him on even more. "Mmmm, so wet!" He nibbled on her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist, which allowed him to go deeper. "Faster, deeper!", she pleaded. He purred in her ear as he went faster and deeper. He felt her walls clamp around his member harder and harder. He felt the tension building up. They moaned louder and louder. She moved her hips against him faster and faster. Until they simply couldn't take it anymore. "Ichigo!" "Orihime!". Ichigo collapsed on top of Orihime. They both panted heavily. They kissed lazily, their wet lips sliding over each other. "I love you. I really do. I love the way you smile, the way you laugh, your personality, everything." Tears started to form in her eyes. She never thought that he would feel the same way. "You don't know how long I have loved you. I love you so terribly much!" He kissed and hugged her tightly. He couldn't help smiling. He had been in love with her for quite a while, but he hadn't really realised it until now. He looked down on his beautiful woman. She had fallen asleep. He smiled. He only worried about what he would tell his dad when he came home next morning…


End file.
